Just a Bit of Fun on a Sunny Day
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: "Let's just say that Finny and I had a bit of fun." - Arden. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. R&R please.


**Well...this is what I've been doing for the past...3 days...I think. I dunno anymore. I've been working on so many stories lately that I can't figure out what it is I'm doing anymore...-facedesk-**

* * *

><p>I sat inside on the sunny day, watching everyone else have fun. I smiled. I didn't really want to join in on their fun and ruin it. I had a bad habit of doing so. "Arden! Come on! Let's have some fun!"<p>

Smiling still, I shook my head. "No. I'll be fine. I feel more comfortable inside."

The small blonde came up to me, smiling that irresistible smile. My silver hair hung in my eyes, and thankfully covered my pink cheeks. "C'mon! It's no fun if you just sit inside!"

"I feel a lot more comfortable if I'm in here." I said.

He pulled me up and into the sun. It felt as though I was...glowing. 'I think that's a sign that I need to be outside more often...'

I shielded my eyes, "It's a bit bright out, don't you think?"

"That's what makes it the best time to be outside!"

He was pulling me towards the water, and I then tried to anchor myself to the sand. He lightly pulled on my arm. I stared at the small waves that threatened to touch my toes. I held myself back from moving any further.

The blonde smiled and walked towards me. "Don't be afraid. It's just a bit of water."

I stared down at the 5' 5" tall teen. I was about a foot taller than him. I slowly shook my head and tried to get my arm from his grasp, but my attempt was futile. He smiled. The next thing I knew...he picked me up. I uncomfortably fidgeted in his hold. "Don't struggle, Arden. I don't want to drop you."

He took us about ankle to shin deep in water and then he put me down. I stared at the water as though it were soon going to jump up and attack me. I had all the defensive moves in mind. "Not so bad, is it?"

"He has some scars on his legs, says Wadsworth." A voice sounded from behind us.

We turned around and saw some of the Noah's Ark crew standing there. I attempted to pull my shirt down to cover them, but it didn't work. "Does he now?" A relatively busty woman asked.

"They look funny, says Wilde."

We walked out of the water and stood with Ciel and Sebastian. "Tell Wilde and Wadsworth that I can't see them."

"You're blind, says Emily."

I stared at the ground and felt tears welling. "Come now, Arden, is this true? Are there scars on your legs?" Sebastian asked.

I said nothing. Instead, I quickly walked towards the beach house we were staying in. Bard went to grab my shoulder, but ended up grabbing hold of the back of my shirt. I jerked away from him and heard my shirt tear. I didn't care. I then ran towards the house. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran inside and then to my room. Closing the door behind me, I fell face first onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow. My tears stained the pillowcase. My door slowly opened, "Arden...?"

I didn't look up. I heard footsteps walk towards me. A hand ghosted over my back. I cringed away from it. Then, the hand lightly traced one of the many scars on my back. "I spoke out of term..." I whispered.

Another.

"I made too much noise..."

A soft pair of lips touched one of them. I looked over and saw Finny. He stared at me with grief-stricken eyes. Another tear escaped my eye and he gently wiped it away. We looked into each other's eyes and slowly moved closer to each other. Our lips lightly touched. He backed away, "Sorry..."

I grabbed his arms and lifted him onto my bed and pinned him down. His eyes widened some. I then straddled him. Someone stood in the doorway. I looked over and saw Meirin. Her eyes widened from behind her glasses. "Close the door..." I growled.

She didn't hesitate. Once it was closed, I leaned down and lightly nibbled on his neck. "Wh-what...what are you doing...?"

I smirked some against his skin. "You made me do something I didn't want to do. This is payback."

I rocked my hips against his and slowly ran my tongue along his jaw line. I flicked it against his lips. "Just relax." I breathed.

Moving down, I kissed down his neck, to his chest, to his abdomen, and then to the waistband of his shorts. He shuddered when I gripped it with my teeth. "D-don't...please, Arden..."

I looked up at him. "No one gets what they want, Finny." I grabbed it again and, at an agonizingly slow pace, I pulled them down. He tried to shield himself from me, but I held his legs open. He tried to push me away, but I growled at his attempt.

I kissed the base of his cock and he squeaked. He obviously wasn't used to this kind of contact. I smirked and slowly licked up to the tip. He moaned. I softly kissed the tip. Finny moaned again. I took him in my mouth and he nearly screamed. I guess I was lucky that I had a big mouth, because he was pretty big. So big that any other person would've needed the use of their throat. "Mmm...Arden..."

I traced patterns on his inner thighs. I hummed a bit and he then came. I swallowed all of it and pulled away, licking my lips. Finny was panting already. "Why are you out of breath...?"

I pulled the remains of my shirt off and then my shorts. I held three fingers up to his mouth and he took it as a hint to suck them. After a few seconds, I pulled them from him and poised them near his entrance. "This might hurt..."

Slowly, I inserted on finger. He gasped and let out a strangled moan. A few seconds passed and he moved his hips as though to tell me that I could put in another. I did exactly that, and made a scissoring motion. Finny moaned loudly. "Y-you're trying to make them hear...aren't you...?"

"I don't care if they do." I stated.

I put in the third finger. "Ah!" He threw his head back and I removed my underwear.

After stretching him a bit more, I removed my fingers. He looked up at me and I smirked. I pushed into him. "Ah! F-fuck!"

"Language, Finny." I grunted.

He rocked his hips against mine. I began to thrust in and out of hi. His plush lips parted and he let out a very loud moan. "Arden~! F-faster...h-harder!"

I did exactly that. The headboard slammed against the wall. "Th-they'll hear!"

"I said it before and I'll say it again; I don't care if they do." I made sure that which each thrust the headboard hit the wall.

He reached his arms up and scratched his short nails on the wall. I growled at the sound. "Arden~!"

I pulled him up and kissed him. He moaned into the kiss. I moved down to his neck and began to nip at his neck. Finny moaned very loudly. I bit down hard. He screamed out in ecstasy and came all over me. I released his neck and groaned as I came deep inside him. I slowly pulled out of him and fell on the bed next to him. He brought one hand to his neck as though he were feeling for blood. "I didn't bite you that hard, Finny."

He looked back at me and smiled a bit. I smiled at him and patted his leg as I sat up. I grabbed the towel I had been using after my showers and cleaned myself off. I did the same for Finny and helped him back into his clothes. I slipped into mine and picked him up. Carrying him outside, I felt the stare of Meirin on me. I winked at her and she blushed. "Meirin...why are you blushing?" Bard asked.

I glared at her and she held her tongue. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Arden...why are you carrying him?"

I smiled, "Let's just say that Finny and I had a bit of fun."

We got weird looks and I felt Finny blushing. "A-Arden..."

"Don't say you didn't like it, because I know you did." I whispered in his ear. I adjusted him so I was holding him in one arm and I hid what I did from everyone else. I gently stroked his groin. He immediately hardened. "Come now, Finny. Didn't anyone tell you it wasn't polite to point?"

"A-Arden...please...not here..."

I smirked. "I'll make you scream louder later..."

* * *

><p><strong>-.^ Continue this in another chapter? Up to the readers~! I might. You gotta tell me if you want it to be in another chapter~<strong>

**Still takin' requests~ (yeah...uh...please? I'm running out of ideas for stories!)**


End file.
